leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Redorath/Melina
|date = N/A |health = 35 |attack = 25 |spells = 70 |difficulty = 50 |hp = 407 (+73) |mana = 150 (+65) |damage = 45 (+2.5) |range = 125 |armor = 18 (+2.7) |magicresist = 30 (+1) |attackspeed = 0.655 (+4.25%) |healthregen = 4 (+0.75) |manaregen = 6 (+0.9) |speed = 350 }}Malina, Maiden of the Void is a custom champion in League of Legends. Background Void champion so original yes yes, I know. Her exact backstory is a mystery even to me, but I was imagining something beautifully cliché like nasty void energy from SOMEWHERE creeping into someone's womb and corrupting the daughter inside, causing her to emerge into the world very, very messily. She's taller and bulkier than your average woman (something like Vi's fabulous thighs but everywhere) with really long unmanageable hair that seems faintly translucent (only instead of letting you see through to what's behind it, which would be her terrifying shadow-clad-for-the-sake-of-sanity face, it's actually a portal to the purpleish starriness of the Void) and blows in wind that isn't there unaided, and abnormally large hands ending in what are commonly mistaken for long fingernails, but really, really aren't. Big bright sharp teeth too. Probably. Creatures of the void are renowned for their fantastic dental hygiene. Anyway this is an idea, and I can't art but I'll see what I can do. And I screwed up the name but I'm way, way too tired to do anything about it. Abilities Malina gains a stack of Enduring Presence, reducing her damage taken by 1% for 3 seconds. Stacks up to 15 times. |description2 = Malina's attacker gains a stack of Void's Vengeance, increasing their damage taken from her basic attacks and abilities by 1% for 3 seconds. Stacks up to 15 times. }} Malina empowers her claws with void energy, causing her next basic attack to cleave enemies in front of her * Cone Angle: 140º |description2 = Slaying an enemy will lower Clash's cooldown by 1 second. |leveling = |cooldown = 12 |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 150 }} Malina's next ability or basic attack within 8 seconds rips through reality, creating a Void Tear at the target location which persists for 4 seconds and grants vision of the area. After 1 second, enemies within 200 range of the tear will take magic damage and be feared. Activating this ability again will create the tear at Malina's current location. |leveling = seconds |cooldown = |cost = 80 |costtype = mana }} Malina grows tendrils of void energy that increase the range of her Clash and basic attacks, and cause her basic attacks to deal bonus magic damage. This damage is doubled against minions and monsters. |description2 = Malina consumes her tendrils to lash out at the target area, dealing magic damage and rooting enemies struck. Malina will not benefit from the passive effects while Void Flail is on cooldown. |leveling = |leveling2 = seconds 170 |range = 700 |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana }} Malina funnels her powers into an allied champion, granting them maximum stacks of Enduring Presence and increasing their base movement speed for 6 seconds. |description2 = Malina marks an enemy champion with Empowered Void's Vengeance, reducing their base movement speed and increasing their damage taken from Malina and her allies for 6 seconds. |leveling = |leveling2 = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana }} Category:Custom champions